A Face in the Crowd
by cenaluver
Summary: Prequel to The Heights of Love. A week before Brianna goes off to college her cousin Craig takes her to an OVW show where she gets the shock of her life.
1. The Surprise Ticket

Title: A Face in the Crowd  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/Brianna (later on) appearances from Randy Orton and some other Smackdown/RAW superstars.  
Summary: A week before Brianna goes off to college her cousin Craig takes her to an OVW show where she gets the shock of her life.  
Warnings: Early WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,101  
Chapter #: (1?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Prequel to my story _The Heights of Love_ where John and Brianna first meet, and how they struggle to develop a relationship through the telephone. Also, let's just pretend that John started as a heel and was already doing the raps and wearing the throwback jerseys.  
A/N #2: I'll try my hardest to keep this cannon for _The Heights of Love_ if I make a mistake don't hesitate to tell me :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna stared at herself in the mirror as she tried to figure out how to style her hair. It was cropped short for the summer and she had recently dyed it from her natural dark brown color to a lighter brown just because she was bored with her hair. Sighing she ran her brush through it quickly before putting a headband in it.

"Brianna!" Her cousin screamed up the stairs as he came running up the stairs and into her room. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"You got a life?" She asked sarcastically.

"No," He said shaking his head. "No, I got three tickets to Ohio Valley Wrestling!"

"And this is supposed to excite me?" Brianna laughed looking back in the mirror as she started to apply her make up.

"Stop playing the prissy girl Bri," He said rolling his eyes sitting down at the end of her bed. "You've been a wrestling fan for years."

"And no one is supposed to know that!" She frowned at her cousin through the mirror as she put on her green eye shadow.

"Why don't you want your friends to know?" He said seriously "It's not like they'll care, its summer break, and you're going to college out of state here in Massachusetts, when everyone else is going to the local college where you live, why would they care if they finally know you like wrestling?"

"Craig it's not that simple," She sighed turning around leaning on her dresser. "I dunno."

"Are you still coming?" He asked pushing himself off the bed.

"Maybe," Brianna sighed folding her arms across her chest shrugging.

"Well, its tomorrow night," Craig said placing her ticket on her dresser next to her hair brush. "If you decide to come, I'll be outside of your house at six."

Craig walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Brianna pushed herself off of the dresser as she picked up the ticket and lay down on her bed. She knew WWE was in town and that her cousin was trying to get tickets to the RAW showing, but got OVW instead. She wasn't disappointed but she was starting to like Christian Cage and hoped that she would've seen him in person. Turning over she placed the ticket on her nightstand before rolling off the bed.

Grabbing her purse she quickly grabbed her keys before she ran out of the room. For the time being she was staying at her aunts house before housing for her school started in a week, the room she was staying in was the guest room, but with all of her boxes laying around it looked more like a storage room. Telling her Aunt she would be back she ran out of the house, she was late for meeting her new room mate for lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're last show huh?" Randy asked laughing at John as he pulled on his shorts and shoes.

"Yours too," John said sighing. "Scared?"

"Completely," Randy said slowly. "I just hope after we make out debuts that we won't be doing dark matches the rest of our lives."

"Fates on our side my friend," John said clapping Randy on the shoulder smiling brightly.

"I really hope your right," Randy said taking a deep breath.

"Have I ever been wrong?" John grinned brightly.

"You want the real answer to that?"

"Funny," John rolled his eyes "What time is the show?"

"Seven, I think," He said looking at his watch "I haven't even looked on the call sheet yet, I have no clue who I'm wrestling."

"Me either," John smiled brightly "But this is out last night in the minors my friend, next week we'll be part of the big leagues, with everyone we looked up to our entire time here!"

"You're scaring me," Randy said moving away from John quickly.

"I scare myself too," John said winking at Randy pulling on his hat. "I feel kinda funny."

"Must've been the four burritos you ate at dinner," Randy said over his shoulder grabbing his wrestling trunks from his bag.

"Na, it's not that," John frowned rubbing the back of his neck "Sorda like tonight is going to change my life."

"No shit Sherlock," Randy said laughing, "We're going to Smackdown now!"

"Yeah that's probably it," John said shrugging "I'm going to go find out who we wrestle tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brianna come on!" Craig groaned up the stairs waiting for his cousin to get ready to go to the OVW show. "It's a wrestling show; you don't need to change your outfit twenty million times."

"Shut up Craig," Brianna said throwing a sneaker at him from her room.

"That almost hit me!" He said throwing it back up the stairs.

"I wanted it to," She said brightly picking it up off the floor and throwing it back into the room before shutting the door. "Ready."

"Finally," He said rolling his eyes looking up at his cousin. "I gave you a day notice about this show you couldn't pick out an outfit then?"

"I just like to annoy you," She smirked patting him on the head stepping over his legs as she walked into the living room to get her purse.

"We're going to be late because of you," Craig said quickly getting off the stairs holding the front door open for her.

"What you mad that you're not going to have time to make out with your girlfriend before the show?" Brianna mocked as he playfully kicked at her as she walked past him.

"You're just jealous that I'm dating someone," Craig said sticking his tongue out at his younger cousin.

"Mature, very mature," She said opening the car door and getting in the passenger seat.

"You'll meet someone I'm sure," He said smirking at her, starting the car "You're young."

"Oh shut up, I'm not looking for someone to settle down with right now, I've got college okay!" Brianna said rolling her eyes looking out the window.

"I know, I just want you to be happy cuz," Craig said seriously.

"I will be, eventually," She sighed shrugging. "I just haven't found the right guy yet. I've had my heart torn out to many times in high school."

"But you're in college now!" He said smiling brightly "College guys are more mature."

"Craig," Brianna said looking at him seriously.

"Okay, a little bit more mature," He said shrugging.

"Uh huh," She said frowning. "Like I said I'm young, I don't have to meet the love of my life right now."

"You never know Mr. Right could show up at the wrong time," Craig said nodding lightly.

-----------------------------------------------------

I took a chance and started a prequel (sequel will come later) but I doubt this will be as long as THL is, but think of it being at least 20 chapters. :) R/R make my day


	2. The Right Guy

Title: A Face in the Crowd  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/Brianna (later on) appearances from Randy Orton and some other Smackdown/RAW superstars.  
Summary: While at the OVW show, Brianna has the man of her dreams litterally fall into her lap.  
Warnings: Early WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,366  
Chapter #: (2?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Prequel to my story _The Heights of Love_ where John and Brianna first meet, and how they struggle to develop a relationship through the telephone. Also, let's just pretend that John started as a heel and was already doing the raps and wearing the throwback jerseys.  
A/N #2: I'll try my hardest not try to keep this cannon for _The Heights of Love_ if I make a mistake don't hesitate to tell me :)

* * *

"I'm wrestling you," John groaned sitting in the metal chair leaning back as Randy pulled on his boots. 

"Ha!" Randy said pointing at John, "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sorry to disappoint my friend," John grinned. "I also got a glimpse at the crowd, it's jammed packed!"

"And they're all here to see me," Randy laughed loudly.

"You're insane," John said shaking his head "You better hurry your ass up we're up first."

"How long till the show?" Randy said sitting up to attention.

"Twenty minutes pretty boy, hurry up and get ready, we've got 10 minutes for the match," John said looking at his watch before putting it back into his bag.

"Let's plan," Randy said nodding quickly.

* * *

"Brianna c'mon!" Craig groaned as Brianna lagged behind him trying to get to their front row seats. 

"You try walking through all of these people without falling over!" Brianna frowned at him as he sat down next to his girlfriend as she adjusted her hat.

"I just did, now just shut up and sit down, the show starts in five minutes," Craig said over his shoulder as she quickly fell into her seat.

"Rude," She said frowning. "Hi Dylan."

"Hi Bri," Dylan said leaning over Craig smiling at Brianna. "Excited about college?"

"Excited as you can get," She smiled at Dylan as she straightened her shirt. "We're driving up middle of next week to move me in."

"Do you know your roommate yet?" She asked quickly getting an angry look from Craig, because the show was starting.

"I met her earlier this week for lunch, I'm sure we're going to get along just fine," Brianna grinned.

"Do you two mind?" Craig asked quickly glaring at them.

"Sorry," Brianna and Dylan laughed settling in their seats. Brianna smiled to herself as the ring announcer started the show by announcing the first wrester in the opening match.

Brianna stared open mouthed at the wrestler who walked through the curtain, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, and his eyes shined brightly even through the heel face he was putting on. Her heart leapt into her throat as he rolled into the ring and went to his corner and leaned against the turnbuckles waiting for his opponent. She could've sworn that he looked her way and stared at her.

"Bri close your mouth you're drooling," Dylan said quietly as the announcer introduced his opponent.

"Who's he?" Brianna whispered back as the crowed cheered for the opponent.

"The guy in the ring?" Craig asked pointing to the man waiting in the corner.

"Yes him," Brianna said unable to take her eyes off of his body.

"That's John Cena," Craig laughed rolling his eyes, "If you paid attention to the announcer you would've heard that. Stop drooling."

"Sorry," She said quickly taking her eyes off of John. "He looked at me." Brianna added brightly.

"Your imagination runs wild on you Bri," Craig said keeping his attention on the match.

"I wasn't imaging it," Brianna huffed folding her arms across her chest. "At least I don't think I did."

"Out of all of these people why would he look at you?" Craig laughed grinning, moments later he realized he said the wrong thing as she looked like she was going to cry. "Bri I didn't mean it that way! I was just saying that he could just be looking at the crowd in general!"

"You're so rude to me! I don't even know why I came with you to this stupid show!" Brianna said looking angry at her cousin as she got up from her seat and quickly walked away.

"What in the world did you say to her?" Dylan asked quickly taking her eyes off the match as John Cena was drop kicked to the mat by Randy Orton.

"The wrong thing apparently," Craig said scratching the back of his neck. "I better go talk to her."

"Just wait it out," Dylan said grabbing Craig's hand.

Sure enough a few minute later Brianna came walking through the crowd and sat down next to her cousin without saying a word to him. Folding her arms she smiled at John who was beating on his opponent. The only reason she came back was to see the end of the match. She flinched when John was thrown to the outside of the ring by Orton, who slid out after him.

Suddenly he was standing in front of her using the barrier for support. Orton walked over to him and hit him hard right over the barrier and into Brianna's lap causing her to fall out of her seat. Craig and Dylan stared in amazement as Brianna smiled at him.

"Hi," John mouthed pretending to be recuperating.

"Hi," She smiled back at him as he pushed himself up to his knees.

"Meet me outside in twenty," He said quickly before he climbed back over the barrier getting met with a right hand from Orton.

"Bri," Craig said helping his cousin up, as she stared blankly at the spot where John was just sitting talking to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm—I'm fine," She smiled weakly as she sat back in her seat.

"Well I've never seen that happen before," Dylan laughed.

"Me either," Craig said looking at Brianna worriedly as she continued to stare at John Cena. He wished he could've heard what he said or seen what he did to Brianna to make her all dreamy eye.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked as the crowd cheered and jeered as the referee held up Cena's arm in victory as Randy Orton rolled out of the ring.

"When that Cena fell into Brianna's lap," Craig said spitefully "Which I don't think was by accident, he said something to her look at her, she's all lovely dovey all of a sudden."

"What you don't believe in love at first sight?" She asked frowning at her boyfriend.

"It's not that I don't," He frowned as Brianna picked up her purse and quickly walked away without a word "It's just this worries me."

"She's probably just going to the bathroom," Dylan said holding onto his hand to stop him from going after her. "Leave her be."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," He frowned as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Why did you have me kick you into that poor girl?" Randy asked wiping his face off with a towel "You probably hurt her." 

"I didn't hurt her," John laughed nostalgically grabbing for his shirt. "I just knocked her out of her chair with my arm."

"Still why did you do it," He frowned at his friend as he stood up. "Aren't you going to go take a shower?"

"I have to go do something quickly," John said quickly reaching for his hat.

"Are you going to tell me why you fell into that girl?" Randy asked loudly as John shut the door behind him. "What's gotten into you?"

John quickly ran through the halls ducking behind pillars and stacks of boxes if one of the higher ups happened to cross his path, he couldn't get her out of his head. He really didn't know what came over him, just the moment he saw her sitting there, something sparked in him—he had to talk to her. Reaching the back exists he looked around to make sure that no one was around.

Quickly opening the doors he looked around for her, as the door shut behind him, his heart raced as he started to walk toward the front of the building. He wanted to see if he would cross paths with her. As he neared the side of the arena he saw her standing there, looking around for him. In the dim light of the streets he could see the worried look on her face. She must've thought he was crazy for asking her to meet him outside. Yet here she was waiting for him. Standing quietly for a few minutes, he wanted to see if she was going to leave, when she didn't he plucked up the courage and walk up to her.

"Glad to see you didn't think I was creepy," He grinned brightly at her as she quickly turned around.

* * *

**I'm not really pleased with this chapter, and I really don't like how I had them meet, it's canon but I don't like it, I'll probably rewrite this when I get more time**


End file.
